Memory Alpha:Requested files
List of Pictures Requested The following articles have had pictures requested; if you have such a picture, please it, add it to the article, remove it from the list, then show the world your good deed at: Memory Alpha:Fulfilled picture requests. Add this page to your if you enjoy making screen captures or you know how to draw and want to be notified of anything needing an image. Screenshots Star Trek: The Original Series *Image of the Laser pistol from "The Cage". The current picture is of someone holding it, but there is a better image from when pike drops them, the advantage of this one is that we actually see both sides. It is used by other files so maybe we should save the old image, but the new one would look better. It should be cropped to save MA space, but make sure to get both pistols since they show each side of it. --TOSrules 08:39, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) *A pic of John Fiedler as Hengist from "Wolf in the Fold." --Shran 20:30, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) *A screen-capture of Dr. Zora from "The Savage Curtain" for inclusion in the Zora article, and possible inclusion (if there's room) in the Tiburonian article.--Tim Thomason 08:27, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *A screencap of the V-2 rocket file footage used in "Patterns of Force" (or possibly on of the "Storm Front"'s (ENT) if such footage exists) to replace Image:V2 white sands-1-.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 05:08, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Any and all pictures of gowns that look like they are about to fall off, for Federation fashion trends. Articles on the female characters who wore the gowns. *Pictures of early Klingon uniforms, early Romulan uniforms, so that those articles can be brought up to the quality of dress uniform, Starfleet uniform, Vulcan uniform. ** I can get some scans from the Star Trek: The Original Series Sketchbook to suppliment these pages with designs and sketches. --Alan del Beccio 20:02, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Another version (colorly-accurate) of this pic Image:Tribble.jpg. From of course, TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles". - AJHalliwell 10:37, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: The Animated Series Star Trek: The Next Generation * You might not be able to get a good one since he was onyl a background character, but the Cardassian helmsman from "Parallels". --T smitts 15:45, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Screenshot of a Jem'Hadar attack ship bridge to be placed on bridge and attack ship. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 11:47, 4 Sep 2004 (CEST) * The Bolian written language, as seen on a computer panel Quark access to contact the Bank of Bolias in "Who Mourns for Morn?". (Yes, I know we have Image:Bolianscript.GIF, but of an actual screencap of the panel on the show.) - AJHalliwell 09:27, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) * A picture of the Farian language, probably best seen on the compic or communication thing in DS9: (season 6) "Honor Among Thieves". - AJHalliwell 04:23, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: Voyager *Also a pic of the Hirogen played by Tony Todd in "Prey"--T smitts 04:49, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Also a shot of Quarren from "Living Witness"--T smitts 06:52, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *And a shot of the Ocampa man played by Norman Large in "Cold Fire" --T smitts 03:24, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) *A shot of the Night Alien from "Night"--T smitts 07:22, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *A shot of Onquannii from "Warhead"--T smitts 07:22, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Y'Sek, from "Think Tank", to help finish off the Christopher Darga page. Zsingaya 20:02, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Krenim Commandant, from "Year of Hell, Part I" Zsingaya 20:19, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Mobar and Zar (individual pics) from Live Fast and Prosper, preferably in their "uniforms." -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 19:48, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Kradin Commandant, from "Nemesis", for Peter Vogt's page. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:17, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: Enterprise *Full body shots of T'Pol showing her Vulcan uniforms especially the white ones; That article is very good but needs a few more good examples that are not so dark. *A shot of Kuroda from "Canamar" --T smitts 03:18, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Image of the World Trade Center attack from Storm Front Part II, for both 2001 and George W. Bush. --TOSrules 20:10, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Image of the ''Defiant'' schematic shown on the viewscreen of the ship's bridge in "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II". --From Andoria with Love 19:10, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Dinosaurs, the futuristic car (seen circa 2040s) and as many other things as possible from the timestream. - IP user Star Trek Movies Other version of existing picture Portraits and Promotional Photos Artwork *Bajoran rank insignia for Bajoran ranks page